


MacK Goes To The Store

by cearabelle



Category: MacKverse
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cearabelle/pseuds/cearabelle
Summary: started as a drabble but here we are…. MacK/[???], krisy/OC, with some background kelee/everyone and twink/everyone (gay) DONT LIKE DON’T READ!!!! this is my first mackverse fic so no flmaes plz I kno there ooc… Basically mack goes shopping and everyone else is there… this summary sux, longer summary inside
Relationships: Krisy/OC, Mack/???





	MacK Goes To The Store

**A/N: Hey guys!!! Ive been rlly into the MacKverse these past few months and so OBVIOSULY I needed to write a fic!!! I wanted to start small with a drabble bc I never finish long fics but oops. Basicaly mack goes shopping at Ikea, Aldis, and maybe more places and encounters all the stream people. Stream friends and people from chat. For the puposes off this story mack lives in Illinois bc idk what stores are in Utah. Also krisy is dating an OC but I swear hes not a gary stu. I might end up shipping mack with someone but idk who yet, comment w/ suggests.**

**Yoshi: I suggest you start the story now.**

**Liz (ME): o shit I guess your right lol**

**MacK: It’s okay Liz, take your time**

**Sam: lol is that a persona5 reference??**

~*~*~*~

Mack sat in his studio apartment, watching the rain hit the window sadly. It was such a boring day. Everyone had cancelled their streams starting yesterday for the next few days and he had no idea why. They didnt tell him which really sucked because they were really good friends and they usually told eachother EVERYTHING so he felt extra shitty. And he couldn’t stream because the internet went out from the lightning from the storm. Luckily work got cancelled because lightening blew up the book binding place so that was cool at least except for the part where he wasnt sure if he would still get paid.

Suddently his cell phone rang. It played the undertale dog song because mack changed his ringtone to that after krisy beat the game last year. It just made him more sad that his friends might be avoiding him. because mack doesnt keep his phone on him (unlike most people) and because he was so depresed he forgot to answer it. Instead he started heating up water for tea. Since he wasn’t streaming there was no one to give points for it but its ok because he was having a rough day and he deserves good things!!!!!!!!!!

Anyway later in the day he remembered the phone thing and checked his voicemails. It was work!!! His boss said that because of the insurance money they got from the work being destroyed they had tons of extra money and in addition to rebuilding the building which would take several months mack would get paid his normal salary during that time and get a $10,000.00 bonus for being such a good employee for putting up with their BS. Finally things were looking up!

the money had already been direct deposited in macks bank account, so mack decided to go shopping to get food because he needed groceries anyway and also maybe now he could get more furniture! But first he was going to get wendys chicken nuggets.  
He pulls up to the Wendy’s orders a biggie bag (you get 10 nuggets, and sandwich, and fries, and a drink all for $5) and gets it and then is sad again. The nuggets remind him of J and Krisy. He hopes theyre ok. They have to hav a good reson for avoiding him though right???

~*~*~*~

**A/N: Okay WOW this chaper was really depressing sorry! Don’t worry next chapter he will start finding people and it will be fun. Who do you think he’ll run into first??? Comment below!**


End file.
